(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to machine implemented means and systems of natural language analysis. More particularly, disclosed embodiments relate to two bit vector systems used to test the design, implementation and performance of self-referencing programs in a generative syntax paradigm.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the related art, various computer implemented systems and methods exist for language analysis. But, the related art suffers from computational inefficiencies.
Thus, there is a long felt need in the art for the disclosed embodiments.